Sleep over
by FurryFeet
Summary: Frodo has a sleep over! R/R
1. Chapter one

Sorry my chapters are so short. I started this story as just fun for a friend and I so most of the chapters are about a page long. I'll try to update every other day or so.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
1 The sun was setting over the hill of Bag End when Merry and Pippin arrived there. Frodo greeted them warmly and took their things, bringing them and their belongings into the large den of the hole.  
  
"Where's Sam?" Little Pippin asked. Frodo turned around and bent his head to see Pippin. "He's coming soon Pip." He answered.  
  
"When are we going to eat?" Pip continued.  
  
"Pearl said you have to have lots of food at sleep overs." He finished.  
  
Merry rolled his eyes. "Girls have lots of food, we have lots of fun."  
  
"But I'm hungry." Pippin said looking at Frodo with pleading eyes.  
  
"Oh Merrys a ninny, there's plenty of food Pippin. In fact uncle Bilbo is in the kitchen, go see if he'll let you have a bite." Pippin's eyes widened and he leapt off to the kitchen.  
  
A moment later Frodo and Merry heard a clash in the direction which Pippin ran.  
  
"Peregrin!" They head Bilbo yell. Both of them snickered and began making plans about what to do all night.  
  
"I think we ought to tire Pippin out and then paint his face blue or something!" Merry said. Frodo wrinkled his nose. "A little messy, he'd never sleep in your presence again either." So they ditched that idea. It was then they heard a woosh outside the window and they ran to investigate. "Sam!" Merry yelled out the window, for it was indeed Sam flat on his back, fallen from the windowsill. "You were snooping!" Frodo yelled laughing.  
  
"No I weren't!" Sam grumbled pulling a hand shovel out of his back. "Then what were you doing on the windowsill?" Frodo continued.  
  
"Al right! I was listening to you and Merry plan your mischievous doings and wondering if you'd try anything on me." Frodo and Merry looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"What?" Sam spat. "You are planning something! I will not fall asleep, not tonight!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Very short chapter…….  
  
It was nearing midnight and out of the short silence; "The night is still young!"  
  
Came Frodo's voice, he was quite tired but in a way hyper at the time. Sam was valiantly fighting sleep settled on his pallet on the floor. Merry was leaned against the wall, eyes opening and closing periodically. Pippin was collapsed on Merry's lap with a pile of mushrooms on his stomach. Frodo laughed out loud. "Ah ha! I've out lasted you all!"  
  
"I don't think Merry nor I have gone out yet sir." Sam said sleepily from his side of the room. "He's right Frodo, we've all out lasted Pippin, it's his full stomach that's done it.  
  
"No it hasn't, No one has out lasted anyone yet!" said Pippin pulling himself up. Merry groaned. "Your heavy."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Cousins, please!" Yelled Frodo, everyone looked.  
  
Frodo continued. "Someone must outlast the rest. It is the rules."  
  
"Mr. Frodo is right. And I aim to win, because I know what you and Merry were planning earlier." Sam exclaimed.  
  
"Planning?" Pippin asked. "Yes planning, they were planning on painting your face blue!" Sam exclaimed again.  
  
Pippin gasped. "Merry, you wouldn't?"  
  
"Well, I mean…uh…well you know Pip, it's only a game."  
  
"Yes, but blue?!"  
  
They all began to stare at each other suspiciously and then tried in vain to go back to normal.  
  
TBC… 


	3. chapter 3

Short again.  
  
Frodo being the oldest then proceeded to make the rules.  
  
"You see, this is a very old custom. We are all trying the out last everyone else. You can fall asleep any time, but you may wake up with more than you bargained for. Who ever out lasts usually pulls pranks on everyone else as they sleep. Anyone is eligible to out last." He finally finished almost putting the others to sleep then and there.  
  
"So anyone can win?" Pippin asked with a mouth full of mushrooms.  
  
"Yes, even you Pip." Frodo answered.  
  
"And you and Merry were planning to out last Sam and me, and then paint us blue?"  
  
"Well….that…was one idea." Frodo sputtered, nervous about being caught, by a prankish tweenager, especially Pippin."  
  
Pippin was sure to try his best to out last them now, but Frodo also remembered that Sam was quite set on out lasting them all. He may not have the guts to pull anything, but right now he wasn't about to have them try anything on him. Pippin got up for the kitchen and Merry went with him. Frodo and Sam where left alone in the large den. Sam eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"What?" Frodo asked exasperated.  
  
A wide smile crept across Sam's face. "Oh, nothing."  
  
Frodo frowned. "You're planning something. Sam, you are planning something. You of all hobbits! "  
  
TBC… 


	4. chapter 4

Short again!!  
  
When Merry and Pippin came back into the living room, Sam and Frodo were as far apart as they could get.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" Merry asked.  
  
"Sam is planning something in that innocent little head of his!" Frodo sneered.  
  
"SAM!?" Pippin exclaimed. "He wouldn't do anything, he's too…too, I don't know, but he wouldn't play anything on us." Pippin had begun to whisper in his conversation with Frodo, thinking that maybe Sam had indeed found his mischievous streak.  
  
Pippin started to get a bit worried. He was used to fending off his two older cousin's attacks, but with Sam too, he didn't know what to do. Pippin suddenly began to devise a plan. After Frodo and Merry had gotten deep into a conversation about some silly topic, Pippin made his way to Sam's cot, where he was silently puttering with a pin and paper.  
  
Pippin stopped when he got close enough to whisper.  
  
"Sam?" He said quietly.  
  
"Yes?" Sam answered not looking up.  
  
"I think under the circumstances we ought to team up this time, seeing as how them two was planning against us together, we ought to be able to do the same."  
  
Sam then looked up. "I was wondering when you would ask me that."  
  
Pippin smiled seeing that he had won Sam over.  
  
"So, Pippin, what do you think about this?" Sam slipped the paper to Pip, it had a long list of devastating pranks to pull.  
  
"Samwise Gamgge!" Pippin gasped.  
  
Frodo and Merry looked up suspiciously.  
  
What has Sam devised for Merry and Frodo?  
  
TBC… 


	5. chapter 5

The next chapter should be longer.  
  
As Pippin lay on his cot, he began to think about all the hilarious things Sam had planned, he had never 'worked' with anyone but Merry and he was becoming a little nervous.  
  
That's when he heard a slight snoring sound. Frodo. Was he asleep? Then he felt a tug on his shoulder. "Pippin, Merry's about out too, come on, it's time for number one."  
  
Pippin got up and they both slowly passed the two sleeping hobbits on the floor.  
  
"Lets get Frodo into some trouble." Sam said. They walked into the kitchen and collected a few pots and pans. Then Sam went out the back door, telling Pippin to go back to the den, to not arouse suspicion. Pippin did so and when he got there, Merry and Frodo were awake and Merry was telling a very scary story about a monster. One Pippin had heard before, he rolled his eyes. Then Sam came back in. They all listened to the story until at a particularly frightening part; there was a loud noise out side. Pippin gasped, than he remembered. "Oh!"  
  
"SHHH" Sam shushed him.  
  
"What was that?" Frodo asked genuinely frightened.  
  
"I don't know Merry answered.  
  
"Well, I think since I'm the oldest I ought to go out and see." Said Frodo.  
  
He walked to the hall closet and retrieved something. When he got back to the den, everyone gasped.  
  
"Frodo!" squeaked Pippin. "You can't take Sting, Uncle Bilbo will have your head!"  
  
"Pippin you ninny, we need a weapon."  
  
With that they all headed out side. Pippin tried his best to act frightened, in fact he over did it. He huddled as close as he could to Merry, so close in fact that Merry found it hard to breath with Pippin holding him so tight.  
  
Sam managed to sneak away long enough to retrieve the pots from the other side of Bag End, so Frodo would not find the source of the noise and pin them right then, he had even more ideas. When Sam rejoined them, there was a shriek from Pippin. Everyone turned and there was Bilbo. Frodo hid Sting behind him.  
  
"Well, boys what in tar nation are you doing outside this late!?"  
  
"Um nothing Uncle Bilbo." Frodo answered afraid of getting cought with Bilbo's sword.  
  
Right before Bilbo went to go back inside. Bilbo pointed in Frodo's direction.  
  
"Frodo Baggins! What is that?!"  
  
TBC… 


	6. chapter 6

Sleep Over Part 6  
  
Frodo froze, scared stiff that Bilbo had seen Sting behind his back.  
  
"Um….Um….well…." He stammered.  
  
"You didn't wash your face properly lad! Look at that dirt!"  
  
Frodo sighed in relief. The others joined in his gladness that old Bilbo had not caught them with his prized weapon. Bilbo then went back inside, leaving the boys to do as they pleased.  
  
"Well than what was the noise?" Merry asked.  
  
The others looked puzzled.  
  
"Oh the noise!" Pippin gasped, remembering, he poked Sam.  
  
Merry and Frodo looked at them skeptically.  
  
"Well, lets all go inside." Sam suggested.  
  
"And get some food!" Pippin added before sprinting to the nearest door of the hole, which happened to be the kitchen. When they had snacked and retired again to the den, Frodo whispered something to Merry and announced his leaving to the restroom.  
  
Frodo crept silently down the hall towards Bilbo's treasure room, where he kept his most valuable things hidden. Finding the chest where he kept that old ring, he drew it out and placed it on his finger. Then he walked into the den unannounced and unseen.  
  
Merry and Sam were trying to get Pippin to stop eating all the snacks, in vain of course.  
  
Frodo snuck past them all to the fireplace and took a stick in hand and stoked it, making sparks fly around the fire. All three hobbits turned to see the fire being stoked on it's own and each of them screamed. Frodo hardly held in a laugh as they scurried to the kitchen to hide. He then doubled back and came to the kitchen seeable now, with a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"What happened, you all look like you've seen a ghost!"?  
  
He exclaimed to the demise of poor Sam, who fainted in the kitchen floor.  
  
TBC… 


End file.
